


A Secret No More

by pyrosgf



Series: Tommy's Pregnancy 100 Words at a Time (Glam100) [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org">Glam100</a> prompt #088 Skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret No More

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

When Lee carefully wrote the words ‘we’re pregnant’ on the pale skin of his belly Tommy had been nervous. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s time I let you in on a little secret.” Tommy hands over the envelope with the photo Lee captured.

Tommy watches anxiously while Adam opens the envelope and pulls out the print. For several seconds Tommy doesn’t breathe then Adam’s looking from the print to Tommy’s belly. 

“We’re…” Adam’s voice cracks and he trails off.

“Yeah,” Tommy murmurs and hugs Adam. 

“How far along?”

“Ten weeks,” Tommy whispers.

“The night in Bali.” Tommy nods and kisses Adam softly.


End file.
